SEQUEL (Sorry, I Love You Hyung)
by Yoon EunNa
Summary: Mereka hidup dengan suka cita setelah berhasil melewati badai. Tapi siapa yang tahu badai akan menerpa mereka sekali lagi. Disini Sungmin adalah SAME! Yang tidak suka diharap hengkang Harap baca FFku
1. Chapter 1

**(Sequel) Sorry, I Love You Hyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Mereka hidup dengan suka cita setelah berhasil melewati badai. Tapi siapa yang tahu badai akan menerpa mereka sekali lagi. Disini Sungmin adalah SAME! Yang tidak suka diharap hengkang Harap baca FFku di FFN sebelum baca ini. Warning! Dosa di tanggung yang baca.

.

 **Main Cast : MinHae  
**

 **Rated : M (mungkin)  
**

yang udah RnR d ff.Q yang baru ku ucapkan trimakasih,

sequel za?gak tau sih pengennya sih bikin tapi utang ff.Q numpuk heheeee

 **WARNING** : kata-kata mungkin tak sesuai EYD, kesalahan tak terelakkan jadi harap di MAKLUMAT karna kesempurnaan hanya milik ALLAH semata.

.

.

xoxoxooxoxox **SEQUEL** xoxoxoxooxoxox

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae masih tak menyangka kalau orang yang selama ini dia kagumi, hormati, cintai dan begitu ia puja kini telah sah menjadi miliknya. Bahkan dalam perutnya kini ada buah cinta mereka.

Donghae mengelus perut buncitnya saat ada sebuah tendangan dari dalam perutnya.

"auu...Minhae sakit.." keluh Donghae pada makhluk didalam perutnya.

Beberapa saat Donghae mengelus perutnya tapi tetap saja makhluk didalam perutnya masih terus menendang. Merasa tak kuat, Donghae mengambil benda kotak yang berada tak jauh darinya. Menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

Terdengar suara tunggu di ujung sana. Sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara yang amat ia kenali.

"yeobose-" suara diujung sana terdengar tapi Donghae memotong begitu saja.

"cepat pulang! Minhae menginginkanmu...!"

"we-"

"tak usah banyak tanya! CEPAT PULANG..!"

"sayang ini baru jam-"

"PULANG..!" sudahlah seseorang diujung sana tak akan pernah bisa menang berdebat dengan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum bahagia saat tak ada protes dari suara di ujung sana dan makhluk dalam perutnya pun seakan turut senang atas tindakanya ini.

"kami mencintaimu hyung..." setelahnya Donghae mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak tanpa menunggu balasan dari ujung sana, wajahnya lebih dulu memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Hari memang sudah beranjak malam dan Donghae tahu kalau ayah dari jabang bayinya kini sedang menyelesaikan setumpuk dokumen dimejanya. Tapi, salah sendiri kenapa ia tak di perbolehkan untuk membantu. Malah disuruh berdiam diri dirumah.

Sambil menunggu kepulangan suaminya, Donghae yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa depan televisi kini beranjak pergi.

"apppooo..." keluh Donghae saat pinggangnya terasa sakit, seperti tertimpa benda berat.

Sambil berjalan Donghae mengurut beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sakit.

.

Krieeekkk

Suara pintu terbuka menggema disebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna pink. Menampilkan sesosok namja berjas abu-abu.

Sosok itu berjalan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Agar sosok yang terlelap di atas ranjang sana tak terganggu.

Sosok yang terlelap diatas ranjang itu nampak terganggu saat sosok berjas itu menaiki ranjang.

"uuhhg..."

"mianhae, aku mengganggu tidurmu.." kata sosok berjas itu sambil mengelus sayang surai blonde sosok yang kini sudah bangun itu.

"gwechan hyung, kau baru pulang?" tanya sosok bersurai blonde.

"nde..." jawab sosok yang tadi di panggil hyung itu.

"mianhae, membuatmu menunggu. Pekerjaan dikantor sangat banyak, dan itu semua harus selsai hari ini" sambungnya.

"tak apa hyung, itu juga demi kami kan?" Donghae hendak bangun tapi lebih dulu dicegah oleh sosok disampingnya.

"jangan bangun, kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu. Aku juga ingin membersihkan tubuhku" cegah sosok itu.

Sosok itu berbalik dan hendak beranjak pergi kalau saja namja blonde itu tak memegang tanganya.

"hyung, aku merindukanmu...?" namja berambut blonde itu berkata manja.

"nado hae, tapi aku bau dan lengket"

"hyung, jangan pergi~..." hae atau Donghae itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan namja berjas abu-abu itu.

"hah~, dasar manja!" namja berjas itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi dan memilih menemani istrinya. Lee Donghae.

"memang tak boleh?..." jawabnya cuwek.

"sudahlah, apa yang kau mau hem?" namja berjas itu melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan berniat mengganti baju saja.

"hyung anakmu slalu menendang perutku..." adu Donghae pada Sungmin. Suaminya.

"itu tandanya dia sehat hae. Dan- Minhae juga anakmu kan?" goda Sungmin.

"tapi ia slalu menendang perutku kalau kau tak ada hyung" rajuk Donghae.

"benarkah? jadi cuma Minhae yang merindukanku?" Sungmin mengelus sayang perut buncit Donghae.

"ani! hae juga merindukan hyung..." manja Donghae sambil melesakkan kepalanya kedada bidang Sungmin.

Inilah hal yang paling disukai Sungmin. Semenjak menggandung Donghaenya bertambah manja berkali-kali lipat. Dan bertambah keras kepala. Slalu dan harus keinginannya terpenuhi.

"jadi yang merindukanku Minhae atau Donghae?"

"kami merindukanmu hyungg...!" Donghae memeluk erat tangan Sungmin.

"aku juga merindukan kalian..." jawab Sungmin sambil membalas memeluk Donghae.

"auu..." ditengah aksi peluk memeluk sang jabang bayi yang merasa terabaikan menendang perut Donghae.

Sungmin langsung melonggarkan pelukannya saat mendengar suara kesakitan Donghae.

"anak appa kenapa oh? jangan seperti itu. Lihat ummamu kesakitan" Sungmin berkata didepan perut Donghae tak lupa tangannya juga mengelus lembut permukaan kulit itu.

.

"lihat hyung dia tenang kan kalau ada dirimu?" Donghae cemberut, dia ingin protes. Kenapa anaknya hanya tenang kalau ada Sungmin?.

"itu,, karna aku appanya" bangga Sungmin pada Donghae.

"tapi aku ummanya.." sewot Donghae.

"aku yang membuatnya ada..."

"aku yang mengandungnya..."

"itu karna aku yang menusukmu"

"aku yang me-" Donghae tak bisa membantah Sungmin. Wajahnya kini sudah merah, semerah tomat.

"apa? kenapa diam? benarkan aku yang menusukku?" goda Sungmin membuat wajah Donghae bertambah merah.

"itu- a-aku-" Donghae tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"tak bisa menjawab!" elusan yang mulanya di perut Donghae kini merambat naik.

Naik. Naik. Sampai pada dua benjolan coklat yang ternyata sudah menegang.

"ughg hyungg..." Donghae melengkuh nikmat saat tangan dingin Sungmin memelintir putingnya.

"emm..." guma Sungmin menjawab.

"hyunggg..." Donghae memegang tangan Sungmin agar mau menatapnya.

Tangan Sungmin berhenti. Mata bertemu pandang. Saling menyelam isi hati masing-masing melalui mata.

"weo?" Sungmin bertanya. Apa gerangan yang membuat Donghae menghentikan aksinya.

"dia sudah besar hyung. Apa tak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae. Walau melayani suami adalah sebuah kewajiban untuk istri. Tapi, disaat seperti ini Donghae juga harus memikirkan kondisi bayinya.

cupp

Satu kecupan Sungmin sematkan dikening Donghae untuk mengungkapkan betapa besar kasih sayang yang ia miliki.

cupp

Kini satu kecupan lagi Sungmin berikan di perut buncit tempat darah dagingnya bersemayan.

"appa mencintai kalian berdua..." ungkap Sungmin. Ia, kasih sayangnya untuk Donghae dan calon anaknya itu teramat sangat besar. Lebih besar dari pada rasa sayangnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Hati Donghae membuncah. Kata-kata Sungmin barusan sungguh membuat hati Donghae bergetar. Dan inilah sebabnya Donghae begitu mengagumi sosok Sungmin.

"kami tahu hyung..." kami?. Ya Donghae tahu anak dalam kandungannya pasti berpikir hal yang sama denganya.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Donghae.

Cupp

Sungmin mengecup dibibir tipis Donghae. Pelan, lembut tapi menuntut disaat bersamaan. Dan ciuman itupun kini berubah liar kala lidah Sungmin turut andil dalam permainan.

Aksi saling dorong terjadi untuk beberapa saat. Sampai sang dominan k.a Sungmin berhasil menaklukan Donghae.

Sungmin tak menyia-nyiakan waktu. Lidahnya menerobos masuk saat penghuninya berhasil ia kalahkan. Mengobrak-abrik setiap celah didalamnya. Menyesap rasa manis yang menjadi candu buatnya.

"ugghhh..." desahan Donghae lolos disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Tak hanya lidah Sungmin saja yang bergerak. Tapi kini tangan Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di selangkangan Donghae. Mengelus dan meremas benda dibalik celana itu, yang Sungmin yakini tak ada kain lagi yang membungkusnya selain kain celana tipis itu.

Sungmin yang berada disamping Donghae memudahkannya untuk memperdalam ciumanyan.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu dan Sungmin menghentikan ciumanya. Saat dirasa Donghae meremas baju depanya. Tapi tak jauh. Sungmin hanya memberi jarak beberapa inci saja.

Hidung mereka saling menempel. Berbagi nafas.

"saranghae..." ucap Sungmin sebelum-

cupp...

Ciuman itu berlanjut kembali dan suara kecipak serta desahan menjadi melodi untuk malam ini.

.

.  
.{ _pengennya buat Nc tapi ni otak kagak bisa diajak kompromi...hehe..._ _}_  
 _._  
 _._

Suara cicitan burung dipagi ini mengganggu tidur nyenyak sang direktur utama Lee Crop. Malam yang melelahkan tapi juga menyenangkan untuknya. Dan hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan kala bangun tidur adalah melihat wajah polos pemilik hatinya.

Jejak-jejak aktifitas semalam membuat tubuh Sungmin lengket dan bau, maklum tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan Donghae sungguh membuatnya tergoda jadi tiga ronde- lumayan.

Sungmin mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring menuju kekamar mandi selain tak tahan dengan sisa aktifitas semalam juga karna adanya meting yang sangat penting pagi ini. Baru saja tangannya akan membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi sebelum sebuah suara yang amat ia kenali memanggilnya.

"hyunggg..." itu Donghae. Memanggil sang suami dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"weo hae?" Sungmin membatalkan niatan awalnya dan berjalan menghampiri Donghae.

"kenapa tak membangunkanku?"

"kau tidur dengan begitu pulas changi dan kau pasti lelah karna semalam kan?" Sungmin mengelus sayang pipi Donghae yang kini menjadi tembem semenjak hamil.

"aku- AKKkK... Aduh pinggangku..." Donghae mengeluh sakit pada pingganya saat mencoba bangun.

"kau tidur saja dulu pinggangmu pasti sakit?"

"kau benar hyung, aduh pinggangku~ rasanya seperti sudah dipukuli"

"istirahat nde..." Sungmin membantu Donghae bersandar di sandaran kasur juga menambah beberap bantal agar rasa sakit di punggungnya sedikit berkurang. " hyung ada meting dengan dewan direksi pagi ini, jadi mian tak bisa menemanimu sarapan" tambah Sungmin sebelum beranjak pergi.

"kenapa sepagi ini hyung? Tak biasanya?"

"aku juga tak tahu hae. Tapi, biasalah orang yang sudah tua seperti mereka tak bisa diajak santai"

"kau benar hyung..." Donghae jadi ingat masa ia bekerja dulu. Bagaimana orang-orang sok berkusa itu begitu meramehkan dirinya.

Sambil menunggu Sungmin mandi Donghae mengurut beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin mandi bersama. Tapi, dia urungkan karna nanti mereka malah melakukan hal yang lain. Yang- itu low.

"apa yang kau pikirkan hae?" Sungmin yang baru selsai mandi melihat Donghae terbengong diatas kasur mereka.

"tidak ada hyung...kau sudah selesai?" Donghae melihat sebuah handuk tersampir dipundak Sungmin dan satu lagi melilit pinggangnya. Pandangan Donghae jatuh kearah handuk yang menutupi area bawah pinggang.

"apa lagi yang kau pikirkan eoh? Apa masih kurang?" Sungmin duduk di dekat Donghae, meniup-niupkan nafas hangatnya kebelakang telinga Donghae dimana didaerah itu adalah salah satu titik tersensitifnya.

"hyuuunggg...jangan lagiiii..." Donghae melengkuh geli sekaligus nikmat saat titik itu ditiup.

"siapa yang mau lagi? Bukan kau yang mau eoh?" Sungmin tersenyum saat wajah Donghae memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"a-aku? Ti-dak hyung...aku hanya ingin minta ijin padamu" Donghae terbata menjawabnya karna tebakan Sungmin tepat sasaran tapi hari ini suaminya itu ada metting pagi ini kan? Dan ia juga tak mau di anggap istri mesum karna itu ia mengalihkan pembicaraanya saja.

"ijin? Ijin apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada serius. Taulah Sungmin itu tipe orang yang over overpervectif sekarang pada Donghae.

"a-aku ingin ijin untuk jalan-jalan keluar hyung?" Donghae tertunduk takut. Jujur sejak dinyatakan hamil, Donghae jarang bahkan tidak pernah keluar rumah dan kini dia mulai bosan.

"kemana? Untuk apa? Dengan siapa?" tanya Sungmin bagai polisi yang sedang menanyai seorang penjahat kelas kakap.

"ke Super Market. Aku ingin membeli kebutuhanku dan Minhae dan aku ingin pergi sendiri!" jawab Donghae sambil merengut kesal. Kenapa sih hyungnya ini jadi begitu menyebalkan kan dulu dia bebas pergi kapan saja ia mau.

"tidak! Kau bisa menungguku nanti setela-"

"setelah aku tidur nanti malam atau setelah semua toko tutup" potong Donghae. Ia ingat beberapa waktu lalu hal ini pernah terjadi dan dia harus menelan kekecewaan karna semua toko maupaun Supermarket sudah tutup. Ayolah jam 1 pagi, toko mana yang masih buka Donghae menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut motif nemo dengan kesal menerima penolakan dari Sungmin.

"hae...saat itu ada mesalah dikantor cabang dan itu harus diselesaikan hari itu juga. Bukankah sudah ku jelaskan..."

"kalau harus selesai hari itu kenapa hari hari hari dan hari selanjutnya kau tetap tak bisa!?"

"hae aku-" Sungmin bungkam. Memang benar adanya. Ia ingkar janji. Pekerjaan sebagai Presidir Direktur sebuah perusaan multi itu benar-benar membuatnya selalu dan selalu mengingkari janji yang ia buat.

"mianhae..." sambung Sungmin. Jujur Sungmin tau Donghae tak mau dikurung seperti tahanan rumah tapi, apa boleh dikata kandungannya yang tak lazim itu membuat daya tahan tubuhnya rentan dan Sungmin tak mau sampai ada hal-hal buruk menimpa Donghae maupun anaknya.

"..." Donghae diam tak menanggapi permintaan maaf Sungmin.

"baiklah, tapi kau harus janji untuk baik-baik saja" pasrah Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"sudahlah hyung lebih baik kau kekantor sekarang..." Donghae berkata dibalik selimutnya. Dingin dan terkesan datar.

"hae, hyung mengijinkanmu pergi. Bukan itu yang kau mau?" Sungmin tahu Donghae sedang kasal padanya. Tapi, setelah ia mengijinkanya pergi, kenapa Donghae malah tak mau?.

"hyung, aku tau kau mengijinkanku pergi dan aku berterimakasih karna itu. Tapi kalau kau membawa sepelton bodyguart hanya untuk menemaniku- mian, aku tak jadi pergi saja" Hah? Heran? Gak nyangka? Pasti Donghae boong! Tapi itulah kenyataanya. Lee Sungmin sudah pada tahu kan ke overannya pada Donghae. Lalu kenapa pada heran semua dengan perkataan Donghae barusan!.

"hae, itu semua demi keselamatan dirimu dan juga Minhae" bantah Sungmin.

"aku ini namja hyung!, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

"hae, kau-"

"kau ada meting pagi ini kan? Cepat pergi! jangan sampai orang-orang bau tanah itu menunggumu" usir Donghae.

"hae~~" Sungmin memelas tapi Donghae tak mau menyahut. Donghae masih tetap menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut. Ah~ apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan sekarang.

Karna merasa tak punya pilihab lagi, akhirnya Sungmin memilih berganti pakaian saja.

Suasana menjadi sepi dan senyap. Hanya suara detikan jam saja yang menjadi pemecah kesunyian. Walau sudah berganti baju Donghae masih saja tak mau menampakkan wajahnya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengecek jam ditangannya. Pukul 07:25. Ah dia harus cepat-cepat berangkat. Tapi, morning kiss belum dia dapatkan. Ah~ Donghae kenapa kau harus ngambek segala sih. Tak tau apa kalau bibir Sungmin kini kering karna belum dapat asupan gizi dari bibirmu.

"hae, sudahlah jangan ngambek begini. Aku tak akan tenang bekerja kalau begini?"

"..."

"hah!, baiklah. Kau boleh pergi sendiri, asal telepon hyung jika kau merasa kesulitan nde.." pasrah Sungmin yang kini duduk didekat tubuh Donghae.

"..."

"hae~ hyung sudah mengijinkan mu pergi sendiri, lalu apa lagi yang kau mau?" Sungmin mulai frustasi menghadapi tingkah Donghae yang sudah seperti ini.  
.

.

.  
Krseekk

.

.

.  
Donghae membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sedari tadi.

"hyung yakin mengijinkanku pergi?" tanya Donghae tak yakin.

"hyung sudah bilangkan tadi kalau hyung sudah-" jelas Sungmin tapi omongan Sungmin dipotong oleh Donghae.

"tak akan ada sepelton bodyguart?"

"tak ada" Sungmin menggelengkan kepala.

"benar-benar sendiri?"

"sendiri?"

"yakin?"

"yakin"

"kau tak-"

"kau ingin aku berubah pikiran hae?" Sungmin sudah mulai bosan dengan aksi tanya jawab ini.

"HYUNGG!...AKK...appooo..." Donghae berteriak girang dan akan menerjang tubah Sungmin tapi tak akan terjadi karena sakit yang mendera bagian bawahnya.

"hahhahahahaha... Rasakan itu..!" kata Sungmin disela tawanya. Melihat wajah Donghae menahan sakit karna ulahnya itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri buatnya.

"HYUNG KAU MENERTAWAKANKU..." Donghae bersungut ria dan hampir saja sebuah bantal mengenai wajah Sungmin kalau saja ia tak segerah menghindar.

"hahahha... Tak kena...haahah..." ledek Sungmin saat sebuah bantal sekali lagi dilempar kearahnya.

"awas kau hyung...!" ancam Donghae.

"awas apa hae?" Sungmin yang sudah berada didepan pintu itu berbalik karna ingin mendengar ancaman apa yang akan Donghae berikan padanya.

"tak akan ku beri jatah untuk malam ini...!" kata Donghae dengan nada mengancam khasnya dan wajahnya dibuat semenyeramkan mungkin yang malah terlihat imut dimata Sungmin.

"hahahaaahhh!...aku tak salah dengar? Memang siapa yang setiap malam ingin slalu dibelai?.."

BRAKKKK..!

Sungmin menutup pintu dengan cepat saat melihat sebuah boneka ikan akan dilempar Donghae.

"AKU SERIUS HYUNG..!" teriak Donghae dibalik pintu sana. Hahahha Sungmin jadi tambah suka menggoda istrinya satu itu.

Jangan harap seorang Lee Sungmin akan takut mendengar ancaman itu. Bukan. Bukan Sungmin tak mencintai Donghae. Tapi, karna ia tahu bagaimana cara mendapat jatah malam walau Donghae mengancam seperti itu.

.

.

xoxoxoxox **SEQUEL** xoxoxooxox

.

.

Donghae kini berada di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul. Walau harus melakukan penyamaran tak apa asal dia tak dipandang aneh oleh orang lain. Aneh bukan kalau ada seorang namja berperut buncit.

Sederhana adalah kesan pertama untuk pakaian yang ia gunakan, rambut palsu berwarna hitam sebahu. Dres biru selutut yang khusus untuk yeoja yang tengah hamil melekat ditubuhnya.

Walau tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian karna kelainanya, tetap saja banyak pasang mata yang melirik bahkan terkagum-kagum akan kecantikan alami yang ia miliki.

Weo?

Kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu?

Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?

Donghae bertanya ria di dalam pikiranya dengan pose polosnya. Mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya dibawah bibir.

"nyonya, ada koleksi pakaian terbaru hari ini. Silahkan melihat-lihat" seorang SPG menawari Donghae yang saat itu melewati tokonya.

Merasa bukan 'nyonya' Donghae berniat mengabaikannya tapi, pakaian bayi?. Bukankah itu yang dia cari sedari tadi.

"baiklah." Donghae akhirnya masuk ke dalam toko baju anak-anak tersebut.

.  
Beberapa jam selanjutnya

.

Donghae keluar dengan beberapa peperbag ditangannya. Bahkan dia juga mendorong kereta bayi berwarna biru dengan tangan satunya.

"dirumahkan warnanya pink, jadi tak salahkan kalau beli lagi. Mataku gantal melihat warna merah jambu terus" celutuk Donghae seperti orang gila karna bicara sendiri. Salahkan saja Sungmin yang begitu memuja warna itu dan kalau barang-barang itu bukan milik Sungmin pasti dengan senang hati dia akan memusnahkannya.

Donghae menyetop sebuah taxi untuk membawanya pulang karna Sungmin melarangnya membawa mobil sendiri dan dia bersikeras untuk pergi sendiri tanpa adanya supir pribadi!. Dan alhasil dia harus naik taxi!

Setelah memberitahu tempat mana yang akan dia tuju pada supir taxi Donghae langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan jok mobil. Wewangian yang menguar dari dalam mobil taxi ini begitu harum, hingga membuatnya terbuai dan tanpa sadar dia tertidur di dalam taxi.

Sedang, dilain tempat dengan waktu yang sama. Lee Sungmin. Pemilik sekaligus pesdir LeeCrop tengah bergelut dengan beberapa tumpuk dokumen dimejanya.

Hari ini dirinya harus bekerja lebih extra karna pekerjaan kemaren belum dapat dia selsaikan. Tapi tak apa toh ini sudah jadi makananya setiap hari.

Kedua matanya bak elang yang sedang berburu. Menelusuri setiap bait kata yang tersusun. Mencari dan memastikan tak ada kata cacat didalamnya sebelum membubukan tanda tangan didalamnya.

Deg!

Jantung Sungmin terasa sakit tanpa sebab. Nafasnya tersegal-segal seperti habis lari maraton.

Apa?

Kenapa?

Dan satu kata yang melintas dipikirannya. **DONGHAE!**!

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

Fulll vertion lagi dalam masa penggodokan. Ahhahahaaha...  
 **RnR please**... ;-) ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sequel) Sorry, I Love You Hyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Mereka hidup dengan suka cita setelah berhasil melewati badai. Tapi siapa yang tahu badai akan menerpa mereka sekali lagi. Disini Sungmin adalah SAME! Yang tidak suka diharap hengkang Harap baca FFku di FFN sebelum baca ini. Warning! Dosa di tanggung yang baca.

.

 **Main Cast : MinHae  
**

 **Rated : M (mungkin)  
**

yang udah RnR d ff.Q yang baru ku ucapkan trimakasih,

sequel za?gak tau sih pengennya sih bikin tapi utang ff.Q numpuk heheeee

 **WARNING** : kata-kata mungkin tak sesuai EYD, kesalahan tak terelakkan jadi harap di MAKLUMAT karna kesempurnaan hanya milik ALLAH semata.

.

.

xoxoxooxoxox **SEQUEL** xoxoxoxooxoxox

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin. Pemilik sekaligus pesdir LeeCrop tengah bergelut dengan beberapa tumpuk dokumen dimejanya. Hari ini dirinya harus bekerja lebih extra karna pekerjaan kemaren belum dapat dia selsaikan. Tapi tak apa toh ini sudah jadi makananya setiap hari. Kedua matanya bak elang yang sedang berburu. Menelusuri setiap bait kata yang tersusun. Mencari dan memastikan tak ada kata cacat didalamnya sebelum membubukan tanda tangan didalamnya.

Deg!

Jantung Sungmin terasa sakit tanpa sebab.

Nafasnya tersegal-segal seperti habis lari maraton.

Apa?

Kenapa?

Dan satu kata yang melintas dipikirannya.

DONGHAE!

.

.

xoxoxoxoxSEQUELxoxoxoxoxox

Gudang itu terlihat berjamur, kotor juga banyak retakan ditembok. Tapi walau begitu banyak namja berjas hitam yang beralu alang didalamnya.

Beberapa namja berjas hitam terlihat menghampiri mobil taxi yang berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk.

"kenapa lama sekali!" celutuk salah satu namja berjas hitam itu pada sang supir taxi.

"kau kira kami bersenang-senang disana. Kami menunggunya memborong isi moll" jawaban itu mewakili betapa kesalnya ia pada orang yang di gendongnya itu.

"sudah jangan mengeluh. Bos sudah menunggu lama" salah satu dari mereka menengahi agar pekerjaan ini cepat selsai.

Cepat-cepat mereka membawa tubuh montok itu kedalam gedung tua agar orang yang mereka panggil dengan sebutan 'bos' tak marah.

.

.

Di tempat lain dengan waktu yang sama.

.

.  
Lee Sungmin memasuki sebuah ruangan rahasia yang berada dibawah gedung perusahaanya.

Bukan ruangan tapi lebih tepatnya aktifitas lain di gedung itu. Aktifitas terselubung yang ada selama puluhan tahun warisan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Tak ubahnya diatas sana. Disini puluhan manusia juga berhilir mudik melakukan sesuatu sesuai pekerjaanya. Yang membedakan hanya pakaian mereka yang serba hitam juga tak adanya makhluk berjenis kelamin yeoja didalam sini.

"panggilkan Shin Changmin..!" dingin dan tak terbantahkan itulah sisi lain dari sosok Lee Sungmin disini.

"baik bos..!" jawab namja berpakaian hitam didepannya sambil membungkuk hormat sebelum beranajak pergi mengikuti perintahnya.

Sungmin menghiraukan namja tadi, berjalan dengan pasti menuju sebuah ruangan yang menjadi pusat kendali ditempat ini.

Puluhan senjata api berjalan secara perlahan memasuki ruangan itu dari tempat yang telah disediakan sebelum akhirnya dikemas dan dikirim ketempat si-pemesan.

Kriekkk krekkk

Sungmin mencoba salah satu senjata api jenis terbaru. Membidik sebuah sasaran yang telah disediakan dan-

DOOORRR...!

Bunyi letusan senjata api menggema didalam ruangan kedap suara itu. Seorang namja yang sejak tadi mengikuti Sungmin membungkuk hormat, menanti penilaian yang akan bos mereka berikan.

"gunakan bahan yang lebih ringan!" langsung keinti tanpa basa-basi.

"baik bos!" jawab namja seraya membungkuk hormat.

Tok! tok! tok!

Bunyi ketukan dari pintu berbahan jati terbaik itu menggema, petanda sesorang meminta ijin masuk.

Krikkk.

Pintu terbuka setelah Sungmin menekan tombol dijam tangannya. Menampakkan namja tinggi kurus berwajah tampan.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu bos.." tanya seseorang yang baru masuk tadi setelah membungkuk hormat pada Sungmin.

"cari keberadaanya...!" singkat dan padat.

Namja tinggi itu mengerti siapa yang dimaksut bos-nya, tanpa diminta dua kali dia membuka sebuah leptop yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun.

Jari-jari tangannya menari indah diatas keyboard. Memasukkan data-data rumit disana. Sampai sebuah denah terpapang dilayar leptopnya dengan bulatan merah berkedip menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"sepertinya nyonya Lee diculik tuan..." cukup! dan tanpa menunggu perintah apapun sosok yang tadi hanya berdiam diri diantara mereka meminta undur diri guna menyiapkan pasukan yang diperlukan.

"berapa banyak musuh yang ada" pertanyaan yang harus segerah sosok tinggi itu jawab.

"tujuh puluh orang. Bersenjata lengkap" jawab sosok tinggi itu setelah mengamati gedung dan seluk-beluk didalamnya.

Eunna: hai Eunna numpang nongol. Biar hayalan low pada nyambung ma ni cerita. Gue saranin nonton 'Malaikat Komputer' dulu biar pada tahu teknologi yang digunakan sosok 'tinggi kurus' ini.

OK.

Back Story.

.

Tak jauh dari Sungmin dan 'sosok tinggi' itu berada

Sosok yang tadi pergi mendengar pembicaraan sosok 'tinggi kurus' itu.

"dua ratus pasukan berenjata lengkap siap menunggu perintah" katanya pada alat komunikasi jarak jauh yang berada di balik pakaiannya.

.

.  
xooxoxox Sequel xoxoxoxox

.

.

.  
"AAAKKKKK...!SAKITTTTT..." jeritan memilukan itu menggema didalam gedung tua yang sudah tak terpakai. Semua orang yang ada menulikan pendengaran mereka dari suara jeritan itu tanpa ada niatan untuk melihat atau bahkan menolongnya. Yang ada hanya suara gelak tawa membayangkan apa penyebab jeritan itu terjadi.

Sedang didalam gedung tua itu. Sesosok manusia terikat kuat membentuk huruf 'X' dengan dua namja berperawakan tinggi besar berdiri didepannya, sedang tak jauh dari mereka seorang yeoja duduk angkuh menyaksikan acara live didepannya tanpa ada rasa kasian.

"Park-Dong-hae..ah~ bukan tapi Lee-Dong-Hae seorang namja yang menyukai namja dan kini sedang hamil? Hahaha bukankah ini sangat menggelikan?" kata yeoja yang sejak tadi duduk disingle sofa merah marun. Mencemooh seseorang yang dipanggil Lee Donghae yang kini terikat tangan juga kakinya. Terdengar suara gelak tawa dari namja yang hampir semuanya berpakaian hitam, setelah mendengar kata-kata dari yeoja itu.

"apa kau sudah tak mengingatku Park-Dong-Hae?" yeoja tadi mendekat kearah Donghae.

"oh aku lupa sekarang ini kau bukan Park tapi LEE...dan-" yeoja tadi membuka rambut palsu yang di pakai seseorang yang di panggil Donghae.

"kau itu NAMJA bukan YEOJA...!" katanya sambil menekan kata namja juga yeoja.

Hahahaaaaha...

Gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak terpakai lagi. Menertawakan namja yang menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja.

"n-nnu-na ?" dengan terbata Donghae memanggil yeoja tadi.

"nuna? CUIHHH! Aku tak sudih memiliki dongsaeng sepertimu!" kata yeoja yang dipanggil 'nuna' oleh Donghae tadi. "orang tak tahu balas budi dan trimakasih.." sambungnya.

"AAAKKkkk...!" Donghae menjerit kesakitan saat yeoja tadi menjambak rambutnya -rambut asli.

"sakit?" tanya-nya dengan nada mengejek.

"n-nde nu-nna na sak-kitt akk..." Donghae memelas, mengharap sedikit belas kasihan pada yeoja dihadapannya ini yang ternyata adalah nuna tirinya. Anak kandung dari Park Hyukjae.

"tapi aku TAK PERDULI.!" kata yeoja tadi dingin dan menarik rambut Donghae lebih kencang lagi. Bakan ada beberapa yang menempel di sela-sela jarinya.

"AAAAAKKK!..." jeritan yang terdengar memilukan itu bagai hiburan sendiri untuk mereka.

.

.

.  
Sedang Lee Sungmin. Suami sah dari seorang Lee Donghae kini terkurung didalam mobil yang melaju diatas rata-rata.

'h h-hyu-ngieee... To to-lo-ng aa-kuu hyu-ngg..'

DEG!

Suara itu. Seperti ada seseorang yang merintih meminta pertolongan kepadanya. Tapi siap-

Donghae!

"berapa lama lagi CHANGMIN ...!" Sungmin sudah tak tahan terkurung di mobil ini tanpa kabar tentang orang terkasihnya.

"dua kilo meter lagi Tuan Besar" jawab seseorang di samping kemudi dengan tangannya yang mengotak-atik leptop dipahanya.

"lalu?"

"delapan puluh persen sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan, sisanya menunggu aba-aba dari tuan karna mereka berada satu ruangan yang sama dengan Nyonya Lee dan menurut data yang saya punya gedung itu milik pesdir Park"

Deg!

Kata terakhir Changmin tadi tak telak membuat perasaanya bertambah kalut.

Melihat tuanya terdiam, Changmin berinisiatif melanjutkan informasi yang telah dia dapatkan itu. "Park Raehe! Kemungkinan besar dialah otak dari pelaku penculikan Nyonya Lee"

Sungmin makin menegang. Park Raehe. Yeoja yang dulu Sungmin ajak untuk membohongi Donghae waktu itu?

'hae bertahan sebentar lagi hae' pinta Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.  
#pada masih inget gak yeoja yang Mimin bawa kekamar waktu marah ma Dongdong trus mereka melakukan 'itu tu' tapi ternyata cuma kaset. Ingat?

Back Story

.

.  
Sedang kondisi Donghae saat ini jauh dari kata baik.

Dari beberapa saat lalu kedua namja didepannya ini mengurut-urut perutnya secara bergantian.

"aaaakkkk...! Sa kitttttt akkk henn tikan sakittt..."

"kenapa berteriak dongsaeng manisku? Aku hanya ingin melihat rupa keponakanku saja, apa kau tak mau melihatnya? Hahahaha..." Park Raehe. Yeoja itu tertawa diatas jeritan sakit yang Donghae rasakan.

"Cuh aaahhhkup aaaakkk nun naaa...sakk kit.." jujur, perut Donghae rasanya sakit.

'Minhae maafkan eumma sayang, kalau saja umma tak pergi semua ini tak akan terjadi' sesal Donghae dalam hati. 'hyung selamatkan kami hyung' ditengah rasa sakitnya Donghae memanggil seseorang, berharap orang itu akan langsung datang menyelamatkanya.

"aaaakkkkk...!" jeritan Donghae kembali terdengar saat tangan-tangan kasar itu mencengkeram beberapa bagian diperutnya yang buncit.

"saeng jangan teriak seperti itu, nuna kan cuma ingin tahu rupa keponakan nuna itu seperti appa atau tidak?"

Park Raehe. Yeoja yang ternyata adalah anak kandung dari Park Hyukjae atau bisa dibilang nuna tiri dari Donghae. Mereka memang pernah bertemu dulu tapi saat itu Donghae tak mengenalinya.

.

.  
xoxoxoxoo Sequel xooxoxox

Sungmin Prov

.

.

"AAAAAKkkkkk...!" sebuah teriakan terdengar saat pertama kakiku menginjak halaman gedung yang sepertinya sudah tak dipakai puluhan tahun.

'brengsek' umpatku

'aku tahu siapa yang sedang menjerit itu. Dan aku bersumpah tak akan membiarkan hidupnya tenang karna berani membuat milikku menjerit seperti itu'

"Changmin.!" panggilku pada orang kepercayaanku.

"nde Tuan" jawabnya.

"bereskan mereka semua, sisakan yang didalam untukku" perintahku. Aku tak akan membiarkan hidup mereka tenang setelah menculik milikku.

"nde Tuan" jawabnya patuh. Entahlah apa yang Changmin lakukan sekarang ini, aku tak perduli. Milikku yang terpenting. Hae-ku. Dan juga anakku.

Aku melangkah pasti menuju kepintu utama gedung ini yang telah lapuk dimakan usia. Tanpa ada hadangan dan rintangan, karna anak buahku sudah membereskan mereka semua, bahkan sebelum aku menginjakakan disini'

BRAAAAKKKK

Pintu itu terbuka oleh anak buahku yang berada didepan.

Sungmin Prov End

.

BRRRAAAAKKKKK...!

Pintu yang sudah termakan usia itu hancur karna cara membuka yang tak layak. Membuat penghuni didalamnya mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Mata mengkilap penuh amarah adalah hal pertama yang mereka lihat saat menatap sosok pelaku pembukaan pintu secara paksa itu.

"sisakan mereka untukku" perintah dari sang bos langsung dikerjakan tanpa banyak bertanya.

"sial!,.." umpat sosok yeoja yang ada disana saat mengenali pelaku yang pembukkan pintu. Lee Sungmin.

"Park Raehe!, tak kan kubiarkan hidupmu tenang setelah ini!" ancaman yang pasti akan ditertawakan oleh Park Raeha jika saja bukan orang yang didepannya ini yang mengatakannya.

"k-kau ta-ta-tak kan bisa S-sung-min-shi" Raehe bergetar takut tapi ia tak boleh terlihat takut.

"weo? Kenapa tak bisa Park Raehe?"

"K-KE-LUAR KALIAN!..." teriak Raehe menggema kesetiap sudut ruangan. Tapi tak ada satupun batang hidung anak buahnya yang terlihat.

"kau mencari bantuan Raehe-shi?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada mencemooh.

BUUKKKK!...

Sesuatu jatuh dari atas diantara Raehe dan Sungmin. Mata Raehe melotot kaget saat tahu benda hitam itu ternyata adalah anak buahnya yang ia taruh diatas yang kini tergeletak didepanya tanpa nyawa.

Belum hilang rasa kagetnya. Beberapa sosok juga ikut terjatuh di tempat berbeda disaat hampir bersamaan tanpa nyawa.

"be-brengsek kau Lee Sungmin..." Raehe melangkah mundur tanpa ia sadari.

Dor! Dor! Dor!.

Tanpa kesulitan anak buah Sungmin menembak kaki Raehe dan dua anak buahnya. Kaki. Bukan bagian yang lain. Karna mereka ingat, jika Sungmin menyuruh tak boleh membunuh mereka.

"AAAKKKK!..." jerit ketiga orang yang kakinya terkena tembak.

"bawa mereka keruanganku!"

"baik! bos!.." jawab mereka kompak. Setelahnya, mereka menyeret ketiga orang itu dengan kasar tanpa berduli ringisan ketiganya.

Suasana yang mulanya tegang kini berangsur hilang setelah ketiga orang itu diseret pergi. Sungmin berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang terikat menyerupai huruf 'X'.

"semua sudah selsai changie..." nada yang Sungmin keluarkan kini berbeda dengan tadi. Sekarang lebih halus dan tak dingin.

Orang yang dipanggil 'changie' oleh Sungmin tadi masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tak menjawab sepatah katapun.

Buuukkk...

Orang itu atau bisa kita panggil Donghae, jatuh begitu saja saat ikatan tangannya terlepas. Untung Sungmin memiliki gerakan reflek yang bagus, hingga dapat langsung menangkap Donghae yang hampir jatuh.

Tubuh Donghae bersandar di dada bidang Sungmin.

Menopang berat badannya pada tubuh suaminya, karna tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga.

"hyunggg..." Donghae merasa sakit teramat sangat diperutnya. Perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk dan diremas disaat bersamaan.

"OMUNNA...! Nyonya Lee! kaki anda berdarah!" teriak histeris salah satu bawahan Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin melotot melihat darah yang mengalir dipaha Donghae. Banyak dan berwarna merah pekat.

"Siapkan mobil segerah!" Changmin. Orang yang menjadi tangan kanan Sungmin itu memerintah pada salah satu bawahannya.

Plukkk

Tanpa buang waktu Sungmin, menggendong tubuh berisi Donghae ala bridal style ke arah mobilnya.

Pintu penumpang dibuka oleh salah satu anak buah Sungmin. Tubuh Donghae Sungmin taruh secara perlahan diatas jok, takut pendarahannya akan semakin parah kalau sampai ia kasar.

"biar saya saja tuan besar" Changmin mencegah Sungmin agar tak menyetir disaat seperti ini. Memang Sungmin itu pribadi yang dingin dan dapat berpikir tenang dalam disetiap kondisi, tapi Changmin tahu kalau tuan besarnya ini akan berbeda 360° jika menyangkut dengan Donghae.

"cepat!" singkat dan dingin. Tapi Changmin yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya tahu kalau tuannya ini sedang ketakutan dibalik topeng dinginnya.

Mobil hitam yang dikendarai Changmin berjalan diatas rata-rata membelah jalanan tanpa hambatan yang sudah disterilkan oleh anak buahnya.

"pesiapan sudah selsai?" Changmin berbicara entah dengan siapa dengan alat komunikasi miliknya.

".."

"lalu?"

".."

"bagus, pastikan tak ada kesalahan disana...bippp..." komunikasi itu terputus. Changmin melihat Sungmin dan Donghae dari sepion didepannya. Dimana Sungmin mendekap erat tubuh lemah Donghae.

"persiapan operasi nyonya Lee sudah siap tuan besar" lapornya.

"tambah kecepatan mobilnya" Sungmin tak merespon laporan Changmin. Karna Sungmin merasakan tangan yang mencengkram didadanya mengerat oleh seseorang yang berada didekapanya. Donghae-nya kini berjuang agar tak pingsan walau tubuhnya sudah terasa berat dan sakit.

"h-hyu ngggg..." Donghae memanggil Sungmin dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"sabar nde, sebenar lagi kita akan sampai"

Cup!

Sungmin mengecup kening Donghae. Menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan lewat sebuah kecupan sederhana. "demi Minhae dan aku, kau harus bertahan hae. Dan jangan pernah menutup matamu atau aku akan menghukummu" candanya.

Tapi berhasil. Donghae tersenyum walau terlihat samar tertutup oleh wajah pucatnya.

'aku berterimakasih pada-Mu Tuhan. Karna KAU memberiku sesorang yang sungguh mencitai dan menyayangiku apa adanya' kata Donghae dalam hati.

Di menit yang entah keberapa, mobil hitam milik Sungmin sampai didepan salah satu rumah sakit keluarga Lee.

Para dokter dan suster yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi langsung menjemput Donghae dengan bangsal yang sudah dipersiapkan.

Ruang operasi juga sudah disiapkan dengan alat-alat yang memang sudah dipersiapkan jauh-jauh hari untuk operasi ini.

Sungmin menunggu dengan tak sabar didepan ruang operasi. Dirinya merasa dejavu. Kejadian dulu terulang kembali. Dulu karna TUA BANGKA itu, sekarang anaknya. Ah lihat saja, akan jadi apa mereka ditangan Sungmin.

'bertahan hae...aku tahu kau kuat' doa Sungmin dalam hati. Doa tulus untuk seseorang yang tengah berjuang hidup didalam sana.

.

.

.  
Tik tik  
Tik

.  
Tik

.

.  
Tik tik tik

.  
Suara detikan jam menjadi teman Sungmin diantara keheningan yang melanda. Walau nenerapa anak buahnya berjaga disana, tapi tak ada satu pun yang berani menyapa tuan besar mereka disaat seperti ini termasuk kaki kananya-Changmin. Namja tinggi ini sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia juga merasa cemas seperti tuannya. Orang didalam sana adalah orang yang disayangi oleh semua anak buah Sungmin termasuk dirinya. Karna hanya Donghae sajalah yang mampu meluluhkan kerasnya hati seorang Lee Sungmin. Di samping itu Donghae adalah sosok yang ramah, penyayang dan tak segan-segan membantu mereka dari Sungmin.

Krekkk...

Pintu bertuliskan IGD itu terbuka setelah beberapa jam tertutup rapat. Seorang namja berusia empat puluhan keluar dengan peluh yang lumayan banyak. Sebenarnya bukan hanya efek operasi tapi karna orang didepannya ini yang dengan tatapan dingin dan angkuhnya siap membunuhnya kapan saja kalau sampai membawa kabar buruk.

Glurpp

"em begini Tuan Lee" mengambil jeda sesaat. "ist- e nyo- eh maksut saya operasi Donghae-shi berjalan dengan baik. Walau tadi-" dokter menggantungkan perkatannya saat melihat wajah melotot Sungmin. "Do-Donghae-shi sempat pendarahan tapi kami berhasil menghentikannya" Sungmin lega.

"lalu anakku?"

Katakan hal yang buruk atau kau mati!. Itu kira-kira arti sorotan mata Sungmin.

"it-tu dia di-a" dokter tak sanggup mengatakanya. Jujur lebih baik dia harus berurusan dengan ribuan penyakit dan luka dari pada berurusan dengan orang didepannya.

"katakan!"

"karna terlahir prematur anak anda harus ditaruh di inkubator dengan pengawasan ketat dokter" cepat, tanpa jeda dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

"sekarang dimana Donghae-ku" Sungmin hendak masuk kedalam ruang operasi tapi dicegah oleh dokter.

'kau benar-benar ingin mati eoh' Sungmin berkata lewat sorot matanya.

"it-tu, Donghae-shi akan kami pindahkan ke ruang rawat sekarang" jawab dokter tadi dengan takut-takut.

"oooh..."

.

.

*Donghae Prov*

.

Dimana? Kenapa gelap.

'changie~.." nugu?. Siapa itu.

"ironaaa." siapa?.

Hah? Kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang menimpaku?

Dia bergerak!

Siapa?

"hae changie pali irona..." suara itu?. Aku seperti mengenali suara itu tapi siapa?

"hae ayo buka matamu... Apa kau tak ingin melihat Minhae?"

Siapa disana?

Aku melihat seberkas cahaya walau samar. Kakiku melangkah mengikuti, sampai mataku terasa silau oleh cahaya yang sekarang terlewat terang.

"uggghhh..." lengkuhku.

"akhirnya kau sadar juga changie..." suara itu?. Mataku perlahan kubuka, ada sosok manusia disampingku, aku tak tahu siapa dia karna semuanya masih terlihat buram dan kabur.

"hae..." suara itu dengan lembut memanggilku.

"hyunggg..." panggilku saat mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu. Hyungku. Hyung tercintaku. Pemilik hatiku. Juga suamiku. Lee Sungmin.

"akhirnya kau bangun juga hae" katanya sambil mengelus rambutku.

"aku dimana hyung?" tempat ini terlihat asing buatku, baunya juga amat khas. Ini se seperti bau- ru-mah sa-kit.

"kau dirumah sakit hae, kau tak ingat apa yang terjadi?" kejadian? Terjadi? Apa? Apa yang terjadi?

Degg!

Itu?

Mereka?

Raehe nona?

"OMONA! Minhae!" teriakku saat sekelebat kejadian-kejadian itu bergulir diotakku.

Tanpa sadar aku memegang perutku. Tapi, kenapa ada sesuatu yang-

"nuguya?" tanyaku saat ada sesosok makhluk kecil tertidur di atas dadaku, sedari tadi fokusku hanya pada Sungmin hyung saja jadi tak melihat makhluk yang tidur didadaku. Pantas saja rasanya dadaku berat.

"Minhae, kau tak mengenali anak kita?" jawab Sungmin hyung.

"anak?-Ya Tuhan hyung dia benar Minhae? Anakku? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyakku tak yakin kalau makhluk kecil, dan lucu ini adalah anakku? Anak yang ku kandung?.

Makhluk di atas dadaku ini bergerak resah.

"Eh?" kagetku saat Sungmin hyung membuka kancing bajuku. Bukan hanya membuka kncingnya saja, bahkan Sungmin hyung juga membuka bajuku tanpa kata. Sedang aku tak bisa mencegah, membiarkan dadaku sekarang terekspor dihadapanya.

Chuueep..

Bibir mungil itu mengecap-ecap kulit dadaku mencari sesuatu, terasa geli tapi nyaman disaat berasaan.

Cgreeepp

OMO di-dia mengemut nippelku? Tapi aku bukan yeoja!

Aku melirik Sungmin hyung melalui ekor mataku tapi dia diam saja dan hanya tersenyum tanpa ada niatan mencegah.

"hyung, aku merasa tak pantas menjadi ummanya" perkataanku barusan membuat Sungmin hyung menatap tajam kearahku.

"apa maksudmu hae?" nada bicara itu. Aku tau kau tak suka dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi hyung-batinku.

"walau aku yang mengandung dan melahirkannya. Tapi tetep saja aku ini namja dan namja tak akan punya ASI. Dan tanpa ASI bagaimana ia bisa tumbuh nanti hyung" jelasku. 'Hyung apa yang harus kulakukan?'. Kupalingkan wajahku dari hyung tercintaku.

Grleep...

Terasa tangan dingin mengenggam tanganku. Ku dongkakan kepalaku dan-

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat dibibir tipisku.

"kita bisa memberikan susu formula untuk Minhae, kalau kau tak setuju kita bisa menyewa yeoja untuk menyusui Minhae bagaimana?" jawaban itu? Hyung aku tak berpikir sejauh itu. Kau benar hyung.

"susu formula memang baik tapi aku lebih suka kita menyewa seseorang hyung"

"apa pun yang kau mau itu yang akan terjadi hae!"

Bluss

Wajahku terasa hangat mendadak mendengar gombalan Sungmin hyung.

"kau pandai menggombal hyung..."

"itu hanya untukmu hae.."

.

.  
 ***Donghae Prov END***

.

.

 ***Normal Prov***

.

Langit cerah menghiasi kota Seoul pagi ini. Cicitan burung pagi terdengar bak melodi penyemangat hari. Suara tangis bayi terdengar disebuah masion mewah, itu menjadi sesuatu hal yang baru karna sudah puluhan tahun tak ada tangisan bayi di masion ini

Dua orang yang masih bergelumun dibalik selimut terpaksa membuka matanya, walau enggan dan lelah melanda.

"hae sayang bangun Minhae menangis.." Sungmin yang bangun duluan mencoba membangunkan Donghae.

"arrrgku leelahh hyung.." Donghae menjawab tanpa membuka matanya.

"kau ini baru segitu saja sudah lelah?" ejek Sungmin.

Donghae membuka matanya penuh mendengar perkataan suaminya barusan. "empat ronde! Siapa yang tak lelah!" marah Donghae.

"hanya empat kali!" bantah Sungmin enteng.

"hanya eoh? Kau pikir Akkk...!" Donghae yang hendak memukul Sungmin terpaksa megurungkan niatnya karna sakit yang mendera dibawah pinggangnya.

Donghae menatap tajam Sungmin yang menertawakan dirinya, walau hasilnya tak menakutkan sama sekali. "kau menertawakan ku eoh? Baiklah! Tak ada jatah untuk seminggu! Dan kau yang akan mengurus kebutuhan Minhae seminggu ini!" ancam Donghae. Dan kini ia kembali mengubur diri dibalik selimut.

Gleerrp!...

Tenggorokan Sungmin kering seketika. Tak dapat jatah?! Itu bisa diurus! Dengan sedikit rayuan Donghae pasti sudah terlena karnanya. Tapi kalau disuruh mengurus Minhae? Jujur Sungmin senang akan kehadirananya tapi Sungmin benar-benar tak bisa mengurus bayi.

"hae sayang maafkan hyung eoh, kau kan tahu kalau hyung tak bisa merawat bayi?" rayu Sungmin. Berharap Donghae mencabut hukumannya.

"aku mengantuk..." jawab Donghae dibalik selimut yang membungkusnya.

"hae changie, ayolah jangan hukum hyung seperti itu..."

"aku sudah tidur"

"hae~" Sungmin masih bersikeras. Tapi sayang Donghae sama sekali tak bergeming dari keputusannya. Dengan terpaksa Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Melangkah kesebuah box bayi yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Sosok makhluk kecil menangis disana.  
"Minhae kenapa eoh? Minhae lapar?" Sungmin mengambil botol bayi yang ada di nakas, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Balita yang dipanggil Minhae itu tetap menangis walau mulutnya sudah terselip dot.

"Minhae ingin apa? Katakan pada appa nak?" ayolah Sungmin anakmu itu baru lahir berapa hari bagaimana ia bicara padamu?

"oekk! oekk! oek..!" nah apa sekarang kau tahu arti tangisan anakmu?

"apa sayang? Appa tak tahu maksudmu" mungkin kepala Sungmin sedang terbentur batu!

"popoknya basah hyung! Ganti dengan yang baru!" Donghae mengintruksi dibalik selimutnya. Mungkin mulai jengah dengan sifat suaminya.

"hah!? Jinja?" kata Sungmin tak percaya. Ingat Donghae masih tidur dikasur dan bersembunyi di selimut. Artinya Donghae tak melihat keadaan Minhae kan! Lalu dari mana dia tahu kalau popok Minhae harus diganti?.

"kalau tak percaya lihat saja sendiri?" perkataan Donghae barusan seakan membaca pikiran Sungmin saat ini.

"basah.." kata Sungmin pelan saat merasakan basah pada bokong anaknya.

.

.

.

.  
Dan biarlah Sungmin merawat Minhae dengan kedua tangannya dengan Donghae yang hanya melihat dari jauh. Oh ingatkan Donghae untuk tak jauh-jauh dari anaknya. Jangan sampai anak itu sakit karna appanya salah memasukkan tepung atau susu!.

 **EnD...**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Nah untuk menebus kelamaaan UpDate-ku.**

 **Ku berikan sedikit cuplikan.**

.

Disebuah lorong yang terdapat bermacam-macam alat yang tak lazim berada. Sesosok yeoja terikat dengan kursi yang didudukinya. Teriakan dan pekikan kesakitan mengema disana. Tepatnya disebuah jeruji besi yang ada dihadapan yeoja itu. Disana. Dibalik jeruji besi yang gelap itu terdapat tiga orang namja. Dua orang namja berbadan besar berumur tiga puluhan dan seorang namja keriput berumur tujuh puluhan.

"ap-pa..." Raehe berkata lirih saat melihat sosok yang ternyata appanya yang berada dibalik jeruji besi itu.

"akkkkk!..." suara kesakitan kembali terdengar.

Appa yang dipanggil Raehe sebenarnya adalah Park Hyukjae. Tidak Sungmin tak membunuhnya saat itu, melainkan ia mengurungnya disana. Menjadikan Hyukjae sebagai mesin penyiksa. Walau umurnya yang sudah termasuk tua, Hyukjae masih mampu menyiksa siapa pun yang masuk di jeruji besi itu.

"senang dengan apa yang kau lihat Raehe-shi?" kata Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengamati.

"KAU APAKAN APPAKU!" Raehe berteriak pada Sungmin. Kondisi appanya saat ini sangat mengerikan dijadikan mesin penyiksa oleh orang yang amat ingin di lenyapkannya. Tragis bukan.

"tak ada yang kulakukan, aku hanya mengurungnya saja" jawab Sungmin enteng seperti tak ada beban.

"brengsek kau LEE SUNGMIN!" maki Raehae.

"ah! Ah! Hahahha Ahhh~..." kini suara jeritan menjadi sebuah desahan dengan diselingi suara tawa yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Raehae yang lihat hal itu melotot tajam ke arah jeruji besi, dimana appanya kini sedang melakukan hubungan sex dengan salah satu anak buahnya yang ada disana.

"heran dengan apa yang kau lihat Raehe-shi?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat yeoja itu kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Hyukjae.

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Raehae. "appamu slalu menganggap siapa pun yang masuk ke sel itu adalah Donghae-ku!" bisik Sungmin. "dan kini giliranmu untuk masuk kesana..." lanjut Sungmin yang membuat Raehe melotot tajam.

"ANI! Lepaskan aku LEE SUNGMIN! Jangan lakukan itu aku mohon~" pinta Raehe sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sungmin dari tubuhnya. Sungmin tak begitu kualahan walau Raehe memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri sekuat tenaganya.

"Park HYUKJAE! Ku bawakan seseorang yang berusaha melukai Donghae" kata Sungmin yang sudah berada tepat di depan jeruji besi.

"TIDAK LEE SUNGMIN! Aku mohon jangan...maafkan aku Sungmin mianhaeyo.." Raehe memohon pada Sungmin karna Raehe tahu yang sekarang berada dibalik jeruji besi itu bukan appanya tapi moster.

"HAHHAAA..." Sungmin tertawa keras akan permintaan Raehe, tapi membuat Raehe ketakutan karna tawa Sungmin kali ini seperti sedang mengejeknya.

"kau memohon pada seseorang yang miliknya sudah kau sakiti Raehe-shi?"

Deg!

Raehe kaku. Benar juga apa kata Sungmin. Bagaimana dia bisa memohon ampun pada orang yang miliknya telah ia siksa.

"hik sungguh hik Sungmin hik aku sungguh menyesal hik tolong jangan masukkan aku kesitu" Raehe memandang kedua anak buahnya yang telah disiksa oleh appanya, bahkan salah satu buahnya telah diperkosa oleh appanya.

Namja berbadan besar seperti kedua anak buahnya saja bisa kalah ditangan appanya, apa lagi dirinya yang hanya yeoja- pikir Raehe ngeri.

"kau melukai Donghaeku!"

Brang prang!

"kemari kau! Akan ku bunuh orang yang berani melukai Donghaeku!" Hyukjae marah dan berusaha menggapai tubuh Raehe, walau tak akan sampai karna tubuhnya yang terhalang jeruji.

"lihat! Appamu tak sabar berpesta denganmu" bisik Sungmin dan setelahnya ia menarik paksa tubuh Raehe untuk masuk kedalam jeruji besi itu.

Anak buah Sungmin membuka pintu jeruji besi dan segerah menutupnya kembali setelah yeoja itu masuk.

"LEE SUNGMIN TOLONG AKU!" teriak Raehe saat Sungmin akan pergi, tapi Sungmin tak perduli dan tetap berjalan pergi.

Bruak! bruak! bruak!

"ampuuun appa, ini Raehe"

Brukk!

"ampun!"

Dan Sungmin menutup pintu ruangan khusus penyisaan ala dirinya itu, tanpa perduli suara dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

 **Fineee~~**  
 **.**

.

.

.  
Akhirnya utangku berkuranggg...  
Sekarang tinggal mikir lainnya.  
 **RnR**


End file.
